


Biebs

by Dearest_Martha



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:24:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearest_Martha/pseuds/Dearest_Martha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your body wants it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biebs

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2010 when Bieber was 16.

"Hey, buddy, come back here and check this out," Usher yelled at Bieber from his bedroom.

Justin hopped up out of the leather recliner he had been sitting in and walked back into Usher's bedroom. He saw Usher lying on the bed, shirtless.

"Close the door, Biebs."

Justin did as Usher asked.

"What's up, man?" Bieber asked.

"Come and sit down. I wanna ask you something."

Justin approached the edge of Usher's luxurious four-poster bed and sat there. Usher moved over to where Bieber sat and grasped his shoulders. Bieber tensed slightly, and Usher began to massage his shoulders. 

"I've got a proposition for you, Biebs."

"Yeah?"

"We're tight, right?"

"Yeah, we're tight..."

Usher stopped his massage and clasped his hands in front of him. Bieber turned to look into Usher's face.

"I wanna make love to you, Biebs."

Justin had suspected that Usher was attracted to him, but he had hoped that they would just remain friends. Justin scrambled for something to say.

"I love you, Usher, you know that, but I don't think that's where our relationship should be going, you know?"

"I just can't stop thinkin' about you, Biebs. I need you like the plants need rain."

"I... I just can't do-"

Without warning, Usher set upon Bieber's lips. Bieber, stunned, did not move or respond for a good five seconds. After that, he pulled away, but was pulled back in by Usher. 

"Dude, stop. I'm not into this, ok?"

"We've kissed before, Biebs. You were into that, weren't you? You liked it when we would get drunk and make out, didn't you?"

"We were just having fun, Usher, man. This isn't the same. It's like you want to be with me or something."

"Oh, you wouldn't wanna be with me?"

"Well, no. Not really. I think of you as a friend, Usher."

"I fucking made you, you faggot."

"Whoa, that's not cool, man. You're acting like a dick."

"You want dick? I'll give you dick."

Usher grabbed Bieber beneath his shoulders and slung him into the middle of the bed.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

"Shhhhh, don't make a scene, Biebs."

Usher mounted himself atop Justin and pinned his arms to the bed at his sides. Justin struggled under Usher's immaculate force, grunting, but couldn't budge Usher an inch.

"Take off your shirt, Justin."

"No."

"Take off your shirt, Justin."

"NO!"

Usher released Bieber's left wrist, and with his free right hand, slapped Bieber hard across the face. Justin gasped, and before he could even bring his hand up to his cheek, Usher had pinned it back where it had been previously. Bieber wiggled his face against the blankets to gain some relief.

"Take off your shirt."

"Fine."

Usher released Bieber's arms and watched as the boy reached for the bottom of his turquoise t-shirt. Justin peeled off the shirt and laid it beside his head. Usher took it and tossed it across the room. At that moment, Bieber sat up and attempted to push Usher off of him. Usher caught him and slammed him back against the mattress roughly. Usher was now lying on top of Justin. Justin was heaving beneath him. Usher's face met Justin's ear. 

"You're gonna do what I say, alright Biebs? You're gonna do what I want you to do. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to feel bad. I just want you to love me. I want you to feel my love for you. ok?"

Bieber bit his lip and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe what was happening. What had he done to deserve this?

Justin felt Usher’s breath, hot like a desert sun against the left side of his neck. Then Usher was kissing him along his jugular and brushing his hair with one hand. Justin’s sex betrayed him, erecting itself quicker than a Starbucks in a college town. Usher felt the boy’s cock stabbing up through his khaki shorts and into Usher’s stomach. 

“I knew you’d like it, Biebs,” Usher whispered into his ear.

“It’s not me. I can’t help it. I don’t want it.”

“Your body wants it.”

Usher pulled himself up so that his and Justin’s crotches were eye to eye. Usher grinded himself against Justin’s crotch hard and slow, again and again. Justin’s body was tingling all over, his cock yearning against his will. He felt like he was losing control of himself. It felt so good, Usher thrusting against him. Justin started pushing back into Usher’s crotch in rhythm. Had he done that because he wanted to or because his body made him? He wasn’t sure, but he knew that he could stop now, if he wanted, so why didn’t he?

“Usher, stop, I’m gonna jizz in my pants.”

“I’ll buy you new pants.”

“Oh, God.”

Bieber moaned with passion and with a burst of strength, flipped Usher onto his back and took the situation into his own hands. Bieber’s thrusts were fast and dirty, very unlike Usher’s slow, purposeful undulations. Within seconds, Bieber felt himself reach the point of no return. He arched his back, closed his eyes, and exploded into his pants. 

After the haze of orgasm faded, he realized that Usher was laughing. 

“What?” Justin asked, confused.

“Your O-face is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Justin blushed and leaned into Usher for a kiss. 

“You’re such an asshole, man. I can’t believe you made me do this,” Justin said between Usher’s lips.

“You did it on your own, Biebs. I just helped,” Usher whispered devilishly. “Now turn around and let me blow your mind.”

Justin felt a jolt of panic, but he trusted Usher. He moved to the side and took off his pants, tossing them beside his shirt. Justin was on all fours as he felt Usher’s hand on his lower back. The shock of the lubricated cock against his hole caused a slight shiver, but Usher was inside of him faster than Bob Ross could paint you a happy tree. Justin tried to make a sound, but only his breath came out. 

“Oh, goddamn, Biebs.”

Usher was kissing Bieber’s back as he rocked his muscled body against Bieber’s backside. Bieber’s face was red hot with passion. He lost his balance and his face toppled into the pillows. He made no attempt to right himself. Usher’s sex had brought him into a state of nirvana which he was neither able to, nor wanted to fight. Usher hastened his assault on Bieber’s bottom. He looked almost pneumatic as he entered the final throes of his anal insurgence. As Usher released himself into Bieber’s ass, an all-encompassing sensation, tingling yet soothing, overtook Usher like the hand of an almighty god. 

He collapsed onto Bieber, still inside of him, and kissed the boy’s shoulders. 

“You ok, Biebs?”

“Will you love me forever, Usher?”

“You’re like a son to me, Justin. I could never stop loving you.”

Justin fell asleep under Usher’s reassuring weight.


End file.
